Deep Sea Love
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Bradley Keaton is a 20 year old human from the town of Sandy Summer, who longs for a different life. Luna is an 18 year old mermaid princess from the underwater kingdom of Sublantica. Luna falls in love with Bradley, and after Bradley spots Luna one day, he makes a deal with the wrong person to be with her. Rated K for violence and mild language.
1. Bradley Keaton and Princess Luna

In the seaside town of Sandy Summer lived many humans. They had legs, which they used to walk, run, jump, bike, drive and do many other things. One of these humans was 20 year old Bradley Keaton, a young bachelor who lived in an apartment near Sandy Summer's beach. Bradley was unemployed and lived alone. He longed for a different life than his current one. Bradley was fascinated by water and the sea, and would often go out surfing at the beach. He was currently relaxing in his home, reading a book about merpeople. He suddenly got a text from his friend, Barry.

"What's up?" Barry texted.

"Not much, I'm just reading a book." Bradley texted back.

"Cool, what's it about?" Barry texted back.

"Merpeople." Bradley texted back.

"Merpeople? Do you believe in those, Bradley?" Barry texted back.

"Maybe I do, Barry. Maybe I don't." Bradley texted back.

"Bradley, merpeople are just a myth. They don't exist." Barry texted back.

"Everyone's free to have their own beliefs, Barry. That includes me. Now, I gotta go. I'm gonna go surfing." Bradley texted back as he put his phone away and prepared to go to the beach.

Under the sea surface lived many merpeople. Mermaids and mermen. Rather than legs, they had fish like tails as their lower halves, allowing them to swim much faster than a human. They also had gills, allowing them to breathe and live underwater. One of the underwater kingdoms under the sea surface was Sublantica, which was ruled by King Neptune. He had two daughters: Luna and Winnie. For most of their life, Luna and Winnie had been told stories about humans and to never go near them. Luna, however, doesn't believe humans are all that bad, and would like to meet one of them one day.

Sublantica was very busy today, as mermaids and mermen alike were preparing for Luna's 18th birthday. King Neptune was also busy preparing for his daughter's birthday.

"Princess Winnie!" Luna and Winnie's personal assistant, Darla called as she swam into Winnie's room and saw the 15 year old shoulder length black haired princess sleeping soundly in her bed. "My lady, it's time to wake up." Darla said.

"Why, Darla?" Winnie asked as she turned to her closet, seeing her pearl tiara ready for her. Winnie gasped as she sat up, and swam over to her tiara with a speed that not even Darla knew she had. Winnie had a black shell bra and a black and white fishtail.

Once Winnie had her pearl tiara on, she swam out the door with her fin flipping behind her, as she saw the light shining everywhere.

"Wow, the ocean's quite sunny today! Perfect for Luna's birthday!" Winnie said.

Meanwhile, Luna, the birthday girl was preparing herself as well. Luna was a mermaid with long brown hair, a light green shell bra and a light green fishtail.

"Well, here goes nothing." Luna said as she put on her golden crown and swam out her room.

Winnie laughed as she swam circles round a pillar out of excitement, getting Darla to giggle at this. King Neptune was talking with some party guests. King Neptune was a merman in about his late 40s with brown hair that was starting to get gray, as well as a beard that was starting to get gray as well, along with a red fishtail. King Neptune was wearing his large crown made of gold, decorated with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and aquamarines and a red cape. Luna then swam up to the top of the staircase, and floated down to her family and all the party guests. She began greeting everyone, and got comfortable with them as the day went on.

Later that day, Luna was sitting at a table, eating a seaweed sandwich. Once she had finished eating it, she swam over to her father. "Daddy, can I go out to Crystal Caves alone, just for today, please?" She asked her father.

"Okay, because it is your 18th birthday, I will allow this. Be careful." King Neptune said to her.

"I will, daddy! Thank you!" Luna said as she swam out of the palace to head to Crystal Caves.

"Hmmm, I think I'll take advantage of this chance to check out the nearby beach." Luna said as she swam upwards to Sandy Summer's beach. She stuck her head above the water and looked around. She spotted Bradley, surfing on his surfboard. Luna smiled when she saw him.

"Boy, he's cute." Luna sighed happily. "I wonder how they ride the waves on such big sticks...Whatever, he's the one for me! But he's a human..." She said to herself. Luna continued to watch Bradley surfing throughout the day. She then saw the sun setting.

"Yikes! Look at the time! I better get going!" Luna said before looking to Bradley one more time. "Bye, my little merprince..." She said before diving under the water, going back to Sublantica. Bradley, on the other hand, had gone back to shore. He was tired from all the surfing he had done today.

"Aw, man...I'm really tired right now...I'm gonna go home now and prepare some dinner..." Bradley yawned as he packed his stuff and went home. He prepared some dinner, and began to eat it.

Meanwhile, Luna had arrived back at the palace. The party guests had gone home. Luna entered the palace, lovestruck. Neptune would notice this.

"Boy, you're really happy. What happened?" Neptune asked his daughter.

"I saw the most wonderful hu- crystal." Luna said.

Neptune raised an eyebrow. "What were you about to say?" He asked.

"I was about to say huge, but now that I remember, the crystal was actually small, hehe." Luna replied.

"Alright, dinner's about to be served. Come on down to the dining room." Neptune told Luna.

"Alright, daddy!" Luna said as she swam with her father to the dining room. Neptune, Luna and Winnie then had dinner together. Following dinner, Luna swam to her room and hugged her pillow, sighing happily. Winnie knocked on the door.

"Hey, sis, can I come in?" Winnie asked.

"Sure..." Luna said, lovestruck. Winnie then proceeded to enter the room, closing the door behind her. She then saw Luna, lovestruck.

"Hey, what's the matter, Luna?" Winnie asked her big sister.

"I saw the most wonderful human at the beach on the surface today, Winnie!" Luna said happily.

"What?! A human?! You're in love with a human?! Daddy's gonna flip if he finds out!" Winnie said to Luna.

"Relax, Winnie. Daddy will not know. Can you keep this a secret?" Luna asked her little sister.

"Of course, Luna, because I cannot imagine what daddy would say if he found out. I just hope you know what you're doing, because not all humans are nice." Winnie told Luna.

"I know what I'm doing, Winnie. I'll be fine." Luna said.

"Alright. Well, night, sis." Winnie said as she left the room.

"Night." Luna replied as she continued to hug her pillow. "Good night, my little merprince." She happily sighed and fell asleep. She then began dreaming about Bradley as a merman.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Bradley was just watching a little tv. He was zapping through the channels, but could not find any interesting shows to watch. He drank the last of his soda before turning off the tv and putting his glass in the sink.

"I'm just gonna go to bed..." Bradley said as he went into his bedroom, undressed himself and got in bed. He turned off the lights and went to sleep, dreaming about the ocean.


	2. The Merman

The next morning, Bradley woke up, took a shower, had breakfast, brushed his teeth, and then watched some tv. As he was watching tv, someone rang the doorbell. Bradley got up and went to the front door and opened it. Barry was at the door. Barry was a 20 year old Caucasian male with black hair and glasses.

"Yo, Bradley! How you doing, man?" Barry asked.

"I'm doing fine, Barry, thanks for asking." Bradley replied.

"So, can I come in?" Barry asked.

"Sure, come on in." Bradley said as Barry went inside. Bradley closed the door and went back to the tv.

"You got something to drink?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I do. What do you want?" Bradley asked.

"I guess some cola would be fine." Barry replied.

"Alright, it's on the lowest shelf of the refrigerator." Bradley replied back.

"Alright." Barry said as he grabbed the bottle of cola from the refrigerator and filled up a glass. He then put the bottle back in the refrigerator and closed the door. He then sat down with Bradley to watch tv.

"So, how was surfing yesterday?" Barry asked.

"It was fun. I always enjoy being in water, so that's why I regularly go out surfing." Bradley replied.

"Yeah, you really like water." Barry replied. "I bet you'd rather have been born underwater than on the surface, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. I would've loved to be a fish, or a dolphin, or perhaps a merman." Bradley replied.

"A merman? Bradley, how many times do I have to tell you, Bradley? Mermaids and mermen don't exist. They are nothing more but a myth. Creatures who only exist in fairy tales." Barry told Bradley.

"Like I said yesterday, Barry, I'm free to have my own belief, just as much as you do. And I believe in mermaids and mermen. I mean, is there some kind of supernatural or mystical creature that you believe in?" Bradley asked Barry.

Barry was silent for a moment. "Well, I believe in ghosts, and people see me as off-kilter for it." He admitted.

"See, and that's exactly what you're doing with me for believing in mermaids and mermen." Bradley replied.

"You're right, Bradley. I shouldn't consider you off-kilter for believing in mermaids and mermen when people consider me off-kilter for believing in ghosts." Barry said as he and Bradley continued to watch tv together, with Barry drinking his cola occasionally. Eventually, Barry finished his cola and got up. "Alright, I gotta go now. I'll leave you to do whatever you want to do today. Bye, Bradley." Barry said as he walked through the door and closed it behind him.

"Bye, Barry." Bradley said as he continued to watch tv a little longer. After a while, he turned off the tv and prepared to go to the beach again, as he wanted to go surfing again.

Meanwhile, in Sublantica, Luna swam up to her father again. "Daddy, can I go out collecting some sea shells for my jewelry?" Luna asked her father.

"Alright, but be back for dinner." Neptune replied.

"Yay! Thanks, daddy!" Luna said, hugging her father for a quick second and swimming out of the palace to head out to "collect sea shells for her jewelry".

"Time to see my little merprince again." Luna said lovingly before swimming upwards again. She stuck her head out of the water and saw Bradley surfing again.

"There he is again, that cute human boy." Luna sighed happily. As Bradley was surfing, he was starting to get a little far out, and as he was surfing, he would notice Luna in the water. His eyes widened as he saw her. Luna gasped as she noticed that Bradley had seen her. "Ah!" Luna exclaimed as she dove under the water and began swimming away.

"Was that a mermaid?" Bradley said in disbelief. As he was watching Luna swim away, he didn't notice that he was heading straight for a bunch of rocks. Bradley crashed into the rocks and fell off his surfboard.

"Ow! Well, it serves me right...I should've watched where I was going..." Bradley groaned.

"Hello, my boy..." A male voice said to Bradley.

"Huh, who's there?" Bradley asked. He then saw a merman with gray hair and a gray handlebar mustache, as well as a gray tail.

"I am, my boy." The merman said to Bradley.

"Who are you?" Bradley asked the merman.

"That is classified to such strangers. What did your parents tell you?" The merman asked Bradley. Bradley didn't respond. The merman then studied Bradley. "So, did you like that little mergirl?" The merman asked Bradley.

"You saw her too?" Bradley asked. "Well, yeah, I do kinda like her, but I'm full of curiosity." He admitted.

The merman smiled as he got out a bottle with a strange green liquid in it. "Drink this potion, and you will become a merman. But, there's a catch." The merman told Bradley.

"What's this catch?" Bradley asked.

"The potion will only work for 7 days. In order to stay a merman forever, you will have to kiss this little mergirl on the 7th day before sunset, or else you will die. It's a win win, my boy." The merman told Bradley. Bradley was thinking about the consequences. If he took this potion, he would become a merman and he could be with Luna. If he became a merman forever, he would never see his family and friends again, and if he failed to kiss Luna before the sun sets on the 7th day, he would die. Still, he would love to be with Luna and live in the sea, because this was the different life that Bradley was longing for.

"I accept." Bradley told the merman. The merman smiled and handed Bradley the potion, and he proceeded to drink it. The potion smelled like bananas and tasted a bit fruity. Suddenly, Bradley's body began tingling and his legs went numb. Bradley looked down at his legs as he found himself unable to move them apart. The two were fusing together, skin moving to cover the new single shape. Two fins took the place of his feet, flattening, stretching and fanning out. Scales took the place of his skin, taking on a light blue color. The fins at the bottom of his tail faded to a lighter shade of blue. A light blue waistband formed around Bradley's waist. Finally, three slits opened up on both sides of Bradley's neck, as he had gained gills. Bradley smiled, and he dove into the water to start looking for his true love. The elderly merman smirked.

"Rico!" The merman called. A young merman with black hair and a black fishtail swam over to him.

"Yes, boss?" Rico asked.

"Go do your thing and stop that little merman!" The merman told Rico.

"You got it, boss!" Rico smirked as he dove after Bradley and followed him.


	3. Under The Sea

Bradley's veins rushed in excitement and wonder as he was swimming through the ocean as a merman. He moved his tail up and down to swim through the ocean, waving to fish and swimming by underwater plant life.

"Wow! This is so cool! I can speak normally and even breathe underwater! I never thought that I would say that, but awesome!" Bradley said in an excited voice. He continued to swim through the ocean, spinning around and doing loops underwater. Suddenly, he spotted Luna, who was collecting sea shells. He smiled and swam up to Luna. "Hey." Bradley said to Luna. Luna was startled and she turned around to see Bradley, the blonde haired merman.

"Oh, hi..." Luna said.

"I'm Bradley." Bradley introduced himself.

"I'm Luna." Luna introduced herself as well. Suddenly, she recognized Bradley. "Wait...Aren't you the human who rides on the big sticks?" She asked Bradley.

"It's a surfboard, and yes, I am." Bradley replied.

"What brings you down here as a merman?" Luna asked him.

"I wanted to be with you." Bradley replied.

"That's cute." Luna said, giggling.

"I know, right?" Bradley said, chuckling.

"Well, wanna sit on a rock up above the surface?" Luna asked Bradley.

"Sure." Bradley replied. Luna nodded and the mermaid and merman swam upwards. They broke through the surface of the water and found a rock to sit on. Bradley and Luna lifted themselves onto the rock and sat down on it, dipping their tails in the water so they wouldn't dry out.

"It must be really cool to be human..." Luna said.

"Mhm..." Bradley replied.

"Say...How'd you become a merman?" Luna asked Bradley, turning to him.

"Some sketchy merman dude gave me a merman potion, and that's how I became a merman." Bradley said, not telling her the whole story in order not to scare her and to not rush into kissing her.

"A sketchy merman dude, huh? So you took a potion from a sketchy merman all for me?" Luna asked.

"Yes, and it was worth it." Bradley replied.

Luna smiled. "Awww, that's sweet..." She said.

"I know, right?" Bradley replied, smiling too. He and Luna then continued to sit on the rock and look out over the water. Luna's left hand then reached to touch Bradley's right hand, and it did. Bradley looked to Luna and smiled at her, taking her hand and holding it. They then continued to look out over the water. Suddenly, Rico would show up.

"Hey, gorgeous. Don't you know this ain't a place for stunners like you to be hanging around with thugs like him?" Rico asked Luna. Bradley and Luna would notice Rico.

"W-Well..." Luna said.

"Hey, dude! Back off! She's mine!" Bradley said to Rico.

"You wanna fight about it?" Rico replied.

"You're on!" Bradley said.

"Uh oh..." Luna said as Bradley got in the water to fight Rico. They punched each other and slapped each other with their tails.

"B-Boys! S-Stop! This isn't how real mermen sort it out!" Luna called to Bradley and Rico, who immediately stopped fighting.

"You know, she has a point." Bradley said.

"Well, you haven't seen the last of me!" Rico said as he dove under the water and swam away. Bradley sat down on the rock next Luna again.

"Phew..." Luna said.

"What a moron..." Bradley said.

"He was a little outspoken...Yet, very brave..." Luna said. Bradley frowned at this. Luna saw it and she held Bradley's hand again to comfort him. "Don't worry, Bradley. That doesn't change who I love. I still love you." She assured Bradley.

Bradley smiled at this. "Good." He said.

"How do you ride on the waves with your stick things?" Luna asked Bradley.

"Skill, it's all about skill, my love." Bradley replied.

"Wow, you were really good at it." Luna replied.

"Thank you." Bradley replied back.

"No problem, honey." Luna replied back, hugging Bradley. Bradley blushed and hugged Luna back, causing her to blush too.

"Well, how about I take you to my city? I could get you a place to stay there." Luna said.

"Heh, that would be great." Bradley said with a cocky smile.

"Alright, let's go." Luna said as he dove under the water and swam off to Sublantica. Bradley dove under the water too and followed Luna. Eventually, the two of them made it back to Sublantica. Bradley's eyes widened as he saw all of the buildings and mermaids and mermen swimming around.

"This is a merfolk city?" Bradley asked Luna.

Luna smiled and nodded. "Yep. Welcome to Sublantica. I'm actually a princess of this city, so I live in the palace with my father and sister." She said to him.

"Sweet! I love having a princess as my fiancé! I dunno how this can get any better, Luna." Bradley replied.

"Alright. Well, first thing's first, I think you should know where everything is in the city." Luna said as she took Bradley around the city, showing him where everything was. They eventually stopped in front of the palace.

"Well, here we are, at the Sublantica palace, where I live with my father and my sister. Let's go inside." Luna said as she and Bradley entered the palace. Bradley looked around in awe.

Luna giggled. "Impressive, right?" She asked Bradley.

"Yeah...I never thought there would be such amazing craftsmanship down below the waves..." He admitted.

"Yeah. If there's great craftsmanship up on the surface, the same goes for down below the waves." Luna replied.

"Alright. So, who's your father and sister?" Bradley asked.

"My father is King Neptune, and my sister is Winnie." Luna replied.

"King Neptune? Whoa...I actually have a book about merfolk back on the surface, and the book was telling about how King Neptune is so powerful, he can create tsunamis." Bradley told Luna.

"Well, yeah, he's capable of creating tsunamis." Luna replied. "That's the reason why a lot of merpeople fear him when he's angry."

"I better keep him in a positive mood then..." Bradley chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. Well, you wanna meet my sister Winnie? I think my father is currently busy. I mean, he's a king, after all, so I'll introduce you to him later." Luna said.

Bradley smiled. "Sure, I'd like to meet your sister." He replied. Luna smiled and took Bradley to Winnie's room.


	4. Meeting Winnie

Luna and Bradley swam up to Winnie's room and Luna knocked on the door.

"Winnie, can I come in? I have someone I want you to meet!" Luna called.

"Sure, come on in!" Winnie said. Luna and Bradley entered Winnie's room and found Winnie lying down on her bed, relaxing, her tail resting off the edge of her bed.

"Winnie, this is Bradley. He's the human I fell in love with." Luna said, introducing Bradley to her black haired sister.

Winnie looked at Bradley and then at Luna in disbelief. "He's the human you're in love with? What's he doing down here as a merman?" She asked Luna.

"Well, I'll let Bradley explain that one." Luna said, looking to Bradley.

"Well, I spotted Luna in the water while surfing, and I kinda liked her, so I took a potion from a sketchy merman so I could become a merman myself and be with Luna." He explained to Winnie.

"Wow...You became a merman for my sister?" Winnie asked Bradley.

"Yes, and it was worth it." Bradley replied.

Winnie smiled, and she got up from her bed, and she swam up to Bradley to give him a hug. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Bradley. I'm Winnie, Luna's little sister." She introduced herself too.

"So, would you like to find a room to sleep in, Bradley?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Bradley smiled.

"Alright, let's do that right now then. We'll be back in a minute, Winnie." Luna said to her sister.

"Alright, I'll be here if you need me." Winnie said as she laid back down on her bed. Luna and Bradley swam around for a bit before finding a room.

"Will this do?" Luna asked Bradley. Bradley smiled and nodded.

"This'll do alright." Bradley said. Luna smiled.

"Good. Well, let's get back to Winnie." Luna said as she swam back to Winnie's room. Bradley followed her. They got back to Winnie's room and closed the door.

"Well, anyway, Bradley is going to be staying with us, so you'll be seeing him around a lot." Luna told Winnie. Winnie smiled and nodded.

"That's fine, Luna. And I can see why you're in love with him. He's really cute." Winnie giggled. Bradley blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I did get my good looks from my dad." He admitted.

"I can definitely see that." Luna giggled before she cuddled Bradley, causing him to blush even more. He then cuddled Luna back, as they floated in each other's embrace. Winnie couldn't help but giggle at the two lovefishes being all adorable.

"Awwww, you two are such a cute couple." Winnie giggled.

"Yeah, we are..." Bradley chuckled. "So, if you girls don't mind, how about you tell me a bit more about your family?" He asked.

"Sure, we can do that." Luna nodded. She and Winnie then proceeded to tell Bradley about their father, King Neptune. He had been ruling Sublantica for a long time now, and they also proceeded to tell Bradley about the history of Sublantica. Bradley was very interested in all the information that he was told.

"I can't wait to meet your father." Bradley said to Luna and Winnie.

"I just hope he likes you." Luna said.

"Yeah, me too." Bradley replied.

"Well, what do you wanna do in the meantime?" Luna asked.

"How about we go out for a swim? I mean, now that I'm a merman, I should probably explore the ocean to get myself familiar with it." Bradley suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan. We'll be back later, Winnie." Luna said to her black haired sister.

"Alright, have fun, you two lovefishes." Winnie said, giggling. Luna giggled too and she left the palace with Bradley. They then left Sublantica, and soon enough, they were out in the open ocean.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Luna asked Bradley.

Bradley shook his head. "I'm not sure. Why don't you take the lead?" He asked.

"Alright, we'll head...this way." Luna said, pointing in a direction before swimming off. Bradley proceeded to follow her.

"You know, my father always told me and Winnie stories about humans and how to never go near them. I believed that humans weren't all that bad, and you're an example of that, Bradley." Luna said to Bradley as they swam.

"Yeah. Keep in mind that not all humans are nice, though. If certain humans were to find out about the existence of your kind, they would hunt you to extinction, and they would try to capture you for money, and scientists would try to capture you for research and testing purposes. Fortunately, I wouldn't do such a thing." Bradley told Luna.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's a good thing that you're such a sweetheart." Luna replied, smiling at Bradley.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're such a sweetheart as well." Bradley replied, smiling back at Luna.

"So, have you seen anything interesting yet?" Luna asked Bradley.

"How about we head up to the surface again? Maybe we could swim around there?" Bradley said, pointing up.

Luna looked up. "Are you sure there won't be any humans nearby that could pose a threat to us?" She asked him.

"I don't think so. And besides, when I was up there, even though I was getting a little bored of my human life, I could still have fun. Surfing, making friends and having other adventures." Bradley replied.

"A lot of people must be missing you then." Luna looked up again. "What do you think we'll be able to see up there?"

"We'll be able to see Sandy Summer. Most of my friends live there." Bradley replied. Luna nodded and the mermaid and merman swam upwards. They broke the surface of the water. Luna looked around and smiled.

"You're right, there's no humans that could pose a threat to us around as of now. Tell me what everything is." She asked Bradley.

Bradley smiled and nodded. "That is Sandy Summer. It's the town where I used to live." Bradley would then go on to tell Luna what everything was. She was very interested in all the new information she was told. She then wondered something: Does Bradley have a family?

"Say, I know this is rather personal, but, do you have a family?" Luna asked Bradley.

Bradley nodded. "I do. I have a father, a mother, and a brother. Now that I'm a merman, I'll never see them again." He frowned. Luna frowned too and put an arm around Bradley.

"Don't worry about it, Bradley, because now you've got my father, Winnie and me. We're your family now." Luna said, comforting Bradley.

Bradley smiled and hugged Luna. "Thanks, Luna. That's exactly what I needed. Thanks for the sweet words." He said to her.

Luna smiled back at Bradley. "You're welcome." She said. "Well, how about we get back to Sublantica before someone sees us?" She suggested.

"Good idea." Bradley said as he and Luna dove back under the water and swam back down to Sublantica.


End file.
